CardFight Vanguard: Innocent Souls
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: Set throughout the anime. Sugimoto and Kio are two best friends, and Vanguard fighters. However, in the coming days, their friendships and cardfights will start to change. But for better, or for worse?


Bet ya didn't expect me to do this.

Summary: Set throughout the anime. Sugimoto and Kio are two best friends, and Vanguard fighters. However, in the coming days, their friendships and cardfights will start to change. But for better, or for worse?

Ride 1: Sugimoto and Kio

**(Kio)**

Dang…it's the weekends, and there sure isn't anything to do.

I was thinking of heading down to Card Capital today, but only if Sugimoto gets his lazy butt up from the bed. That guy, seriously…

"Oh hey, morning Kio."

A tall figure with black bed hair came through the toilet door, fully dressed in a dark shirt and brown zip up hoodie. One of his hands dug into his pockets while the other scratched the back of his head. Yeah, this here's the guy I live with, Sugimoto Souken.

I know, the way I described him makes him out like some hoodlum, but he's a really nice guy actually.

"Hey Sugimoto," I asked my yawning buddy, "where ya going this early in the morning?"

"Card Capital," his once lifeless face shot into a smile, "we haven't been there in awhile, so I thought we might as well go."

"We? Does that include me?"

"Of course, you dolt!" he chuckled, "no way I'm not bringing you along to Card Capital. It'd be boring to go by myself anyway."

"Plus I wanted to test out my new deck today."

That Sugimoto, I sighed inwardly, mostly due to amusement. He went out to get more part time jobs just so he could build that new deck he always wanted to try. Of course, whenever he put the words 'new' and 'deck' together, I knew who he would choose as his test dummy.

"Alright, you crazy kid," I laughed back at him, "I'll kill that new deck for you."

"Just try."

Walking over behind me, Sugimoto grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and pushed me towards the dining table.

Yes, I said wheelchair.

See, a little history for you readers. I uh…don't live with my parents, actually they more of died in an accident. Sugimoto and I were old neighbours, so when his parents heard that the accident occurred, they were shocked out of their wits.

I just happened to be by my parents side when it happened.

It was fast, really. One moment, we were walking across the street on the cue. The next came the car, and then crash sounds. I would find out my parents died later, but at that moment, all I knew was that I couldn't move my legs.

Doctor said that I tore a boatload of muscles in my legs, which would then explain the wheelchair to you guys. Since my relatives didn't want to take me in (they considered me a nuisance), Sugimoto and his parents decided to apply for legal guardians.

Haha, I still remembered when his parents and our relatives were discussing about my situation. Sugimoto literally punched my uncle for being so irresponsible, not like I was mad or anything.

Now, Sugimoto and I live away from them in a rented apartment. His parents approved, I mean, considering that they were away on a business trip (yeah, they do pretty big stuff).

"Actually," Sugimoto began, "I did receive a gift from dad last week."

"Oh?" I raised my brows curiously, "you mean…that?"

You see, Sugimoto's dad plays Vanguard as well, so he's supportive of his own son playing so long as it doesn't affect his studies. Right now, there were these special devices where if the cards were placed, virtual images of the cards would spring to life. Somehow, his dad managed to get his hand on the prototype of that device. I've honestly played on one before, and so has he, but that was an incident for another time.

And on the side note, his dad has one back at home too.

"Yeah, but uh…I'm too lazy to chuck the batteries in now," he stuck his tongue out in embarrassment, "oh well, as they say: Picture it. I guess it does feel more fun that way."

"Like a true Vanguard fighter, 'master'," I joked, "get down to the basement right now and let's get them starting!"

* * *

><p>It took pretty much two minutes for Sugimoto to get the batteries, I nearly fell asleep while waiting for him down in the basement.<p>

"Alrighty, here goes."

Flipping the switch, the machine roared to life, displaying the otherworldly image of planet "Cray" on the giant cuboid. Walking over to my end, Sugimoto handed me my deck case which contained two of my decks.

"Darn heck its shiny."

"So," Sugimoto pulled out his deck, "what're you going to be using against me today?"

"That's my question, Sugi," I grinned as I pulled out my own deck and searched for my Vanguard before showing him, "just using my favourite I guess."

He took one look at the card and winced, "Damn, Kio, you know I hate it when you use that."

"Your loss, hah!"

After placing our starting Vanguards down, we shuffled our decks and drew our beginning hand. Sugimoto, surprisingly, declared, "No mulligan for me."

"Damn, so scary," I feigned fear as he laughed it off, "I put back two cards and redraw."

Swapping out, I glanced at the two new cards I drew. Alright, now I'm pretty sure this is a good hand.

"Ready, Kio?"

"You bet, Sugi!" I grinned in response as we placed our hands on the card.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

The two of us flipped our cards face up. In the battlefield, the two zones in front of us glowed with majestic light. The Vanguard that stood on my end was large, purplish man with scarlet eyes standing beside an entrance with…teeth (I suppose)

**Kio  
>Vanguard: Underworld Manager<br>Power: 5000**

The Vanguard on Sugimoto's end was a small, little boy dressed in white armour with little wings and a trumpet in its hands.

**Sugimoto  
>Vanguard: Stardust Trumpeter<br>Power: 6000**

"Royal Paladin?" I smirked, "totally not you, Sugi, and no Barcgal?"

"Whatever, I don't have it alright?" he waved it off, "your go."

"My turn, draw," I drew my first card. Hmm, I guess I can go with this for turn one, "I ride, Skull Juggler!"

The creature replaced itself with a blue skinned monster, constantly juggling three skulls.

**Skull Juggler- 7000 power**

"I activate Underworld managers skill," I declared, "when a Pale Moon rides over it, I soul charge one card." I placed the top card of my deck into my soul.

Yes, I thought as I looked at the soul charged card.

**Kio, Soul: 2**

"I follow up with my Jugglers skill, Soul Charge one!"

I soul charged another card, and smirked internally as I looked up, "That's it for my turn."

**Kio, Soul: 3**

"Soul lover," Sugimoto commented as he drew his card, "Ride, Little Sage Marron!"

The trumpeter evolved, now standing in it's a position a young bespectacled boy with a book under his shoulders.

**Little Sage Marron: 8000 power**

"Attack his Juggler, Marron!"

Turning the card sideways, the screen showed Sugimoto's Vanguard charging a lightning beam.

"No guard," I declared.

"Drive trigger, check," he flipped the top card of his deck, revealing the trigger, "Margal…Draw trigger! I give the 5000 power to Marron and draw."

**Sugimoto, hand: 7**

**Little Sage Marron: 13000 power**

Damn, that makes an extra card into his hand, and at this early into the game as well. Wincing slightly as I saw my Juggler get hit, I checked for a damage trigger.

Shoot…my crimson beast tamer…

"It's my turn, draw," I prayed slightly before drawing my next card.

Heh, looks like luck…

"…is on my side today! Ride," I slapped the card on top of my juggler, "Crimson Beast Tamer!"

The once unsightly vanguard transformed into a woman in a tight acrobat suit, her face decorated with markings.

**Crimson Beast Tamer: 8000 power**

"Hoo boy…" Sugimoto frowned, "here it comes."

"Next, I call Demon Mirror and Turquoise Beast Tamer," I declared, calling the purple clown like mirror and a girl in light blue suit onto the right of my Vanguard.

**Rear Guard (front row right): Demon Mirror – 8000 power**

**Rear Guard (back row right): Turquoise Beast Tamer – 6000 power.**

"I activate both my tamers effects. Thanks to the other Crimson Beast Tamer in my soul that I charged, both gain 3000 power!"

**Crimson Beast Tamer: 11000 power**

**Tuquoise Beast Tamer – 9000 power.**

"This is bad…"

"Go! Crimson Beats Tamer, attack Marron," I turned the card, sending the tamer leaping at the sage.

"No guard!"

"Drive check!" I flipped the top card of my deck, "No trigger." The tamer whipped the Sage, sending it into pain.

"Damage check," Sugimoto placed the top card of his deck into the damage zone, "No trigger."

"With a boost from my Turquoise tamer, Mirror Demon attacks!"

I saw the look of alert in his eyes. Well, he does remember the effect, I thought as he slapped down a guard, "I guard with epona!"

Just as the mirror reached out and tried to grab the sage, it stopped midway as the bringer of good luck blocked its way.

"Damn it," Sugimoto wiped his forehead, "no way am I letting you use THAT combo move on me. I still remember the first time."

"Yeah, got trashed."

**Sugimoto, Damage: 1**

"Anyway…stand and draw," he moved his cards back into standing positions and drew, "here we go! Ride, Blaster Blade!"

A white light enveloped Marron. Growing in size, the little sage transformed into tall, powerful looking figure in white armour carrying a blade with a crystal embedded in the middle.

Though I must say, he rides THAT?

"You sure 'bout that Sugi?"

"Who's deck is this here?" He joked and placed more cards down, "I call Wingal and Knight of Silence Gallatin!"

A winged, blue dog and a blind swordsman appeared on blaster blade's back and left respectively. Weird…is he trying to conserve?

**Wingal – 6000 power**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin – 10000 power**

"Gallatin," he commanded, "attack mirror demon!"

Geh, can't afford to lose my hand power, I thought as I declared no guard.

"With Wingal's skill, I boost another 4000 power to blaster blade," he smirked, "Go! Attack his Vanguard!"

**Blaster Blade – 19000 power**

Once again, I declared no guard.

"Drive check!" he flipped the top card again, "Arms Trader Govanon, draw trigger activate!"

Damn it, does this guy have some godsend luck? He added yet ANOTHER card into his hand. Damn, his hand is back to seven yet again?

"Damage check…" I pulled the top card of my deck, thanking God inwardly, "Damage trigger, draw trigger! I also draw one card!"

"Damn, nice one," he nodded at my trigger, "I end my turn."

**Sugi: Hand size 7. Damage: 1. Soul: 2**

**Kio: Hand size 5. Damage: 2. Soul: 4**

"Sugi, you luck-hacker," I teased him, "that's two triggers too many!"

"Oh quit whining. You know I'm awesome."

Drawing my card, I hesitated no time and placed down, "I ride, Barking Manticore!" In my vanguard circle, a red, white mane beast appeared and let out a great howl.

**Barking Manticore – 10000 power**

"I activate my Manticore's skill! When it comes into the field I can draw one and soul charge one card as well!"

I picked the top card of the deck, Midnight bunny, "I soul charge the card I draw."

"Wow, I sense over powered combos."

"Shut up," I smirked back, "I call another mirror demon and Nightmare doll Alice! In my back row, I call another turquoise Beast Tamer behind Alice and Dark metal Bicorn behind Manticore!"

My second mirror demon sprang up on the field, above my Turquoise Tamer. On the manticore's left, a large, blonde girl in a doll-like suit overshadowed the battlefield of Cray. Then, behind Alice and my manticore, another Turquoise tamer and a goat like monster appeared respectively.

**Nightmare Doll Alice – 10000 power**

**Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 power**

"Here I go! I activate Barking Manticore's skill!" I declared, "as long as there is a crimson beast tamer in my soul, it gets an additional 3000 power! And with a boost from Bicorn…"

"Attack his Vanguard!"

Sugimoto looked at his hand, obviously contemplating whether he should throw down a guard or not. Closing his eyes, he declared a 'no guard'.

"Twin Drive! First check!" I flipped the first card, "Critical Trigger!"

Now THAT seemed to shock him out of his trance.

"I give the critical to my manticore, and 5000 power to Alice!"

**Barking Manticore – 21000 power, Critical 2**

**Nightmare doll Alice – 15000 power**

"Second check…" darn, a skull Juggler, "no trigger."

The manticore slashed the chest of blaster blade.

"Damage check. First check," Sugimoto pulled a flash shield Isolde and dropped it in his damage, "second check…Gallatin too…? No damage triggers."

"Next, Turquoise Beast Tamer boosts Mirror demon, attack his Vanguard! With Turquoise Tamers effect, it boosts another 3000 power!"

**Mirror Demon – 17000 power**

"I guard with epona again!"

The mirror demon stopped dead in its tracks as the bringer of good luck once again blocked its path. The screen even showed its annoyed look.

"Fine then, my second Turquoise, give Alice a boost," I turned both cards, "Alice, attack his Vanguard!"

**Nightmare Doll Alice – 24000 **

The large doll lumbered over to blaster blade and, with one fell swoop, stomped the royal paladin.

"Damage check…no trigger."

"I activate Alice's skill, counterblast!" I yelled as I flipped on damage down, "when Alice successfully attacks, I can move her into the soul, and call a different unit to replace her." Moving Alice into my soul, I picked out the card and moved it out, "Superior call, Crimson Beast Tamer!"

My previous crimson beast tamer moved out onto the battlefield, "Since I have another one inside my soul, THIS tamer gets plus 3000 power as well!"

**Crimson Beast Tamer – 11000 power.**

"Attack his Vanguard again."

"No guard!"

This dude is insane! Four damage this early and he decides to not to guard? Oh well, his loss.

"Damage check," Sugimoto winced as he checked, "Tch…draw trigger. A little late for this I suppose." Placing Margal into his damage, he drew one card and I declared the end of my turn.

"Kio!" Sugimoto frowned, faking anger, "you almost killed me!"

"Well yeah, that's the power of my pale moons!" I did a small fist pump proudly, "you know you love them, my good man."

"Yeah, but you should note one thing."

"What is it?"

"Look at your hand…"

My hand…oh no.

**Kio, hand size 3. Damage 2. Soul 5**

**Sugimoto: Hand size 8, Damage 5, Soul 2**

"It's alright, you still got five damage," I reassured myself, "one more in and you lose."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "so, its either I win this turn, or I lose. Now, prepare to get whooped!"

Whoop me now? With five damage-

Oh gosh, that HAND SIZE, and I just noticed all his damage was still unused and ready to counterblast.

"Here I go, draw!" I declared proudly, "Let the would-be King Rise to position. Ride, Alfred the Early!"

What, I've never seen anyone use that before!

The figure that replaced blaster blade looked similar, but yet very different as well. His armour, save for the helmet design and cape, were entirely the same.

**Alfred-Early: 10000 power**

"I Activate Alfred's skill!" he pulled all the cards in Alfred's Soul, "when I ride over my previous Vanguard, I can call a Blaster Blade out from my Soul!"

No way…that means!

"Superior call! Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade manifested itself to the right of Alfred. Smirking, Sugimoto was far from finished, "I activate Blaster's skill, counterblast two!"

Flipping two of his damage down, he continued, "I can retire a rear guard on your field, grade 2 or higher."

"Go, eliminate Mirror Demon!"

Eh? Not Alice?

The warrior stabbed the ground, sending a shockwave the destroyed the demon immediately. Raising more cards, Sugimoto grinned widely as he removed both Blaster Blade and Gallatin with his other hand.

"Sugi…what...?"

"Come my paladins! I call Knight of Truth, Gordon and Swordsman of Explosive Flames Baromedes!"

A handsome knight wielding a rapier took blaster blade's place and a large, flaming knight replaced Gallatin.

**Knight of Truth Gordon – 8000 power**

**Swordsman of Explosive Flames Baromedes – 10000 power**

Sugimoto was not even close to finished, "Margal, go behind Baromedes. Marron, at Gordon's column!"

Another Marron and a red dog took their postions behind the respective higher grade paladins.

**Margal – 4000 power**

I looked down at his field, darn it, it's almost as big as mine, not to mention a bigger hand too.

"Battle! With a boost from Wingal, Alfred attacks!" Sugimoto declared, "aim that Manticore!"

**Alfred-Early: 16000 power**

I can still take a few hits!

"No guard!"

On the screen, Alfred gripped his blade tighter as he dashed towards my manticore. I could hear Sugimoto shouting now, "Twin Drive! First check." He revealed a Flash Shield Isolde, no trigger, "Second check…"

"Trigger acquired!"

!

"Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine, Heal Trigger Acquired!"

A heal!

"I give 5000 power to Baromedes," he smirked, "and I recover one point of damage."

Alfred rammed his sword through the Manticore, causing it to howl in pain. Darn it, I thought as I checked for a damage trigger.

No trigger…

"With a boost from Marron," Sugi prepared the next attack, "Gordon Strikes…"

"Alice."

**Knight of Truth Gordon – 16000 power**

Oh no! He's going for the key into my combos! I was about to guard, but held the critical trigger I got previously for a moment. If I defend Alice, I only have Skull Juggler in my hand to guard. The third card in my hand was my Darkness Magician Robert.

Damn it…

"No guard," I declared as I watched Alice get struck down by Gordon's rapier.

"Now, with a boost from Marron, Baromedes attacks," he announced, "that's not all, when there are a total of two or more Grade 3's on the field, Baromedes gets a plus 3000 power boost."

Tch, this guy!

**Swordsman of Explosive Flames Baromedes – 21000 power**

"No guard," I gritted my teeth as my manticore got hit again, "damage trigger."

Flipping the card, I beamed in excitement, "Obtained draw trigger!" Placing my fourth damage down, I drew a card.

Looks like there was a plus factor after all, I internally cheered as Sugimoto ended his turn. I quickly accessed the field. Good, with four damage and two free slots, I might pull through.

**Kio, hand size 4, damage 4, soul 5**

**Field:  
>Front: emptyBarking Manticore/empty  
>Back: Turquoise Beast TamerDark Metal Bicorn/ Turquoise Beast Tamer**

**Sugimoto, hand size 6, damage 4, soul 2**

**Field:  
>Front: Swordsman of Explosive Flames BaromedesAlfred-Early/Knight of Truth Gordon  
>Back: Little Sage MarronWingal/Margal**

It's all or nothing!

"Stand and draw!" I placed the card into my hand, "I call, Dark Magician Robert and another Bicorn!"

A gentleman like character appeared in front of the left Turquoise Tamer as did the Bicorn appear in front of the other.

**Dark Magician Robert – 10000 power**

"With a boost from Bicorn, Barking Manticore, strike Alfred!"

"I guard with Flash Shield Isolde," he placed the perfect guard unit onto the guardian zone, "by discarding a royal paladin from my hand, and your attack is nullified." He placed his Flaming swordsman Baromedes into the drop zone.

"Tch…twin drive, first check…"

Manticore again, no trigger! Come on…

"Second check, no way…"

A Tank Eater…darn it!

There was no trigger even till the end, how was he so lucky! Looks like I better clear that pesky Gordon.

"Robert, with a boost from Turquoise Tamer, attack Gordon!"

**Dark Magician Robert – 19000 power**

Sugimoto quickly cycled his hand, checking of anything could be used to guard his special intercept card. Resigning with a sigh, he declared "No guard."

Tapping his wand in the air, Robert let loose a black blast shot straight through Gordon, killing him instantly…

"Bicorn, attack his Vanguard!"

**Dark Metal Bicron – 17000 power**

"No guard."

Sugimoto has GOT to be insane!

Bicorn rammed its horns through Alfred, making him stumble to the ground.

"Damage check…no trigger."

Whew…for once, no trigger.

"I end my turn."

**Kio, hand size 4, damage 4, soul 5**

**Field:  
>Front: Dark Metal BicornBarking Manticore/Darkness Magician Robert  
>Back: Turquoise Beast TamerDark Metal Bicorn/ Turquoise Beast Tamer**

**Sugimoto, hand size 4, damage 5, soul 2**

**Field:  
>Front: Swordsman of Explosive Flames BaromedesAlfred-Early/none  
>Back: Little Sage MarronWingal/Margal**

"You know Kio…" Sugimoto said as he drew his cards and stand them, "You were just a teensy bit close to victory, but seems like I got it in better for me."

"Oh-ho, getting overconfident are we?"

"No, not really…" he laughed as he raised his card.

"FINAL TURN!"

No…no way!

"I ride, the holy dragon that leads my army! Soul Saviour Dragon!"

Stabbing his sword into the ground, Alfred transformed into a shining, majestic dragon.

**Soul Saviour Dragon – 10000 power**

"S…soul Saviour!"

"Thanks to you destroying Gordon, I call another Baromedes!"

WHAT!

A twin of the explosive swordsman appeared.

"I activate Margal's skill," he declared, "by moving it into my soul, a unit of my choice gains 3000 power."

"I choose Soul Saviour!"

**Soul Saviour Dragon – 13000 power**

Oh no, he doesn't even need a trigger to beat me now!

"Not done yet, I call Pongal behind Baromedes!"

A purple dog appeared behind Baromedes, howling.

**Pongal – 7000 power**

"Battle! With a boost from Pongal, Baromedes attacks your vanguard!"

**Swordsman of Explosive Flames Baromedes – 20000**

Damn it…no point in guarding, "No guard!"

I watched as Baromedes did a flaming slash on my manticore. Damn…that's gotta hurt.

"Damage check…"

Flip and…

"YES! I got a heal trigger! I add 5000 power to Manticore and I…" I looked at my damage.

I got excited for no reason. I can only heal if I have equal or more damage than him before the trigger activates…that means.

"No heal for you, Kio."

This is gonna get ugly, especially with Soul Saviours effect.

**Barking Manticore, - 15000**

"With a boost from Wingal, soul saviour attacks! Next, Soul Saviours skill," he clenched his hand into a fist, the way he did whenever he got excited, "when Soul Saviour is my Vanguard, I get plus 3000 power when I attack your Vanguard!"

I knew it.

**Soul Saviour Dragon – 22000 power**

What to do…if I use my critical trigger to guard, I will have 10000 power. That would make 25000 for manticore, but considering Sugimoto, he might get a trigger. However, I can't afford to get hit by his last Baromedes either…

Looks like I have to try and hope for a miracle heal trigger for me.

"I guard with two skull jugglers!" I placed the two jugglers into the guardian zone.

"Very well, first check…"

He flipped the first card, another soul saviour.

"Second check…"

The second card...

"Trigger activate! Draw trigger!"

…

You have got to be kidding! How many draw triggers are there!

"I boost 5000 to soul saviour, and I draw!"

No way…

"Go Soul Saviour!"

Heaving back for a moment, Soul Saviour Dragon charged up a huge holy bolt. Finally deciding to end this, Soul Saviour threw it at my manticore.

I need the miracle heal trigger now!

"Damage check…"

Flip…

* * *

><p>"Holy cow, Sugi!" I yelled at him after the match, "that was cheating man!"<p>

"Nuh-uh!" he grinned, "I got the luck of the draw."

Yes, I didn't get the heal trigger, and I lost. I did not mind that part honestly, I just wanted to know one thing…

"How on earth do you have so many draw triggers!"

"Take a look at my deck, Kio," Sugimoto searched his deck for a few cards and showed them to me, "Tell me, what do you see here?"

I realised the sixteen cards he pulled out were all triggers. I started to count them slowly. Four heal triggers, four critical triggers and…

"Eight draw triggers…?"

"Yeah," he gave me a small thumbs up, "There are a lot of play styles for Royal Paladins, that even goes for triggers as well. They have a total of eight stand triggers, twelve critical triggers and eight draw triggers and four heal triggers." (**A/N: This is from the time I wrote it anyway).**

"So you chose, really, to put eight draw triggers?"

"As you see, my deck is quite focused around Baromedes. Since I do not have gigantic charger in my deck, I use the abundance of draw triggers to get cards into my hand, while making sure I deal more damage and take enough for me to ride Alfred so as to get Blaster Blade out."

"THEN, I kill you with my grade 3's."

"What a jerk," I nudged him in the elbows, laughing it off immediately after.

Yup, for us boys, it was just another day of Vanguard…

Well, for the time being it would be…

* * *

><p>So uh...yeah. I wrote this and...I guess I wrote it XD<p>

If you're wondering why Sugimoto has such a great trigger luck, don't ask. I'm writing this first battle based on what happened to me recently (YES, I use Pale Moon. And shadow paladins too :D) The dude triggered me to death, but I ALMOST won.

R&R pls :)


End file.
